


The Sisters Black [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no husband and bear no children. I shall wear no gowns and no jewels. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life's blood to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.</i><br/>-The Sisterhood of the Night's Watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisters Black [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sisters Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117936) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 4  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Sisters%20Black%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 24:35 | 22.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Sisters%20Black%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 21:26 | 19.7 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Sisters%20Black%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 18:33 | 17.1 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Sisters%20Black%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 24:06 | 22.2 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Sisters%20Black.m4b) | 1:28:39 | 41.7 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sisters-black) |  |   
  
### Music

_The Night's Watch_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to Netgirl_y2k for blanket permission!!


End file.
